I Had To Do It
by mintygreeny
Summary: Rose is having a nightmare. When she wakes up, she can't fall asleep anymore, so she thinks about the day everyone found out about her and Dimitri...


So, I wrote you guys another fanfic. It's another, Rose saved Dimitri and every one finds out, but it's still different. The text and words are different.

I'm just saying that I'll post a new one-shot tomorrow. Yes, _another _one-shot...I just love one-shots...also strange...Well, I'm just a one strange person...that has been proven.

Enjoy what I have written for you once again.

* * *

I was having a nightmare.

I was in a cave. I was running towards the exit and I could see the light in the distance. Just when I was about to leave, I turned around to check on something. I saw Dimitri pinned under a strigoi. The strigoi sunk his teeth into Dimitri's neck and started drinking his blood. I heard a chilling scream and realized it was my own. I panicked. I started running back to him, but someone was holding me back. It was my mother. "Run, Rose! Run!" She shouted, sounding frantic. I didn't budge. I couldn't leave my eyes off of Dimitri. Then the strigoi lifted his head and stared right at me with his bloody mouth and blood red eyes.

"Rose, Roza, wake up!" I woke up with a last scream I didn't realize I had let out and sat up in my bed. Dimitri had staid the night and had shaken me awake. "Roza," He said from beside me in a worried tone.

I turned to look at him, breathing heavily. He wiped the tears that had escaped with his index finger. He pulled me to him and wrapped his arms around me; I wrapped my arms around him too. I buried my face into his chest until my breathing calmed down. I lifted my head up. He was staring at me intensely, but mostly worried. "Another nightmare?" He asked softly. I just nodded and lay back down on my bed. He lay next to me, still rubbing my arm soothingly. I sighed into his touch.

"I don't get why I keep having these nightmares. I keep having the same dream of the scene in the caves." I whispered, my voice betraying me.

"Maybe what happened traumatized you, just like the thing with Mason. I think you need to talk about it to someone. Maybe that'll help." He murmured. I nodded my head and closed my eyes. I tried to fall asleep again, hoping no more nightmares would come. Dimitri fell asleep some time later, but I couldn't. I tried, but I just couldn't fall asleep anymore. So I kept replaying the night everyone found out about us.

Flashback;

_I had gone back to get him. I had seen the blond strigoi sink his teeth into his neck and I had screamed. My worst nightmare had come true. Well, one of them. I couldn't leave him there. I had to save him, or at least I couldn't leave him there to his death. I needed him. He is the love of my life and I promised I'd do anything to keep him safe. I love him. So I went back. Stan and mom tried to hold me back, but I managed to get out of their firm grasps. I ran back to Dimitri. _

_I managed to get the stake through the blond strigoi's back. I checked Dimitri's pulse and, luckily, he was still breathing. I sighed in relief and pulled him with me to the exit. He was walking back to consciousness since I heard him silently moan under his breath. Mom was still waiting frantically for me at the exit of the cave. She helped me with Dimitri, and together we ran back to the Academy. "What happened?" We heard him moan out._

_"A strigoi attacked you. You're pretty badly hurt." I answered to him, my voice full of seriousness. I couldn't let my voice betray me with my mom here, but who said I was the one to reveal our secret._

_"Roza?" He asked as he turned his gaze to me, obviously oblivious to my mother on his other side. He shook his head and he put all his strength to start running with us, to lighten our burden. I realized my mom had been silent this all time. She hadn't said a thing. Maybe she was still mad at me for running back in._

_Soon we could see the school in sight. I pushed my legs harder, tears filling my eyes at the pain. We got safely inside the wards and I collapsed onto the ground. I lay on my back and breathing heavily my hands on my eyes. I felt another figure lie next to me. I took my hands out and turned my head to see Dimitri laying next to me. "Thank you." He whispered, he too breathing heavily. I sat up at the same time as he and he pulled me to him, hugging me close._

_"I had to do something." I whispered, sounding broken. He pulled away to stare deeply into my eyes, his hands firmly on my shoulders. _

_"And I thank you for it. I would've done the same thing for you." He murmured._

_"I wouldn't doubt it." I said as I smiled. He smiled a loving smile to me and no doubt thinking what I was, but we were interrupted by an exaggeratingly loud cough. _

_Dimitri got up offering his hand to me, which I gladly took. By now our breathing had calmed. "What is going on between you two?" My mom asked, sounding mad and suspicious at the same time. I think I heard a hint of worry there too. _

_"Janine, the attack got me thinking a lot of things, as much as realize. I realized I can't hide my feelings no longer and have to come out straight. There's something you should now." Dimitri started. Oh boy, here we go. He was just about to talk again as mom interrupted him with a loud roar. _

_"What do you mean by that?" She growled._

_"Please stay calm, I was getting there." It didn't help. She kept getting madder every moment. I could see a flush of red coming to her neck and cheeks. I could guess she had a small idea of what was coming. Well, it could be worse. "Janine, Rose and I, we are in love. We have been for some time now, but just recently confessed our love with each other. I love her with all my heart. I wouldn't think about hurting her, Janine, please understand that."_

_"I love him too, mom. That is why I went back after him. I couldn't let him die and we made a promise to each other. I couldn't just leave him there to his death. I need him. I need him to get through the toughest times. He's been there for me. I can't imagine my life without him, mom. Please." By now, the red had vanished, but there was still a hint of it on her cheeks. Just when I was starting to think that she had calmed down and possibly accepted this thing, but no, she had to go and make this more difficult. _

_She turned to Dimitri and spoke in a dangerously low growl. "How _dare _you, Belikov. How dare you mislead her?" Then she started shouting again. "She's just a child for god's sake!" _

_"I'm not a child anymore." I screeched at her before she could add anything else._

_Dimitri told me it was going to be okay and then stepped in front of me protectively. "How dare you say that! You know anything about her or me. You know anything about us! Don't you dare say that I'd mislead her into anything? The words I speak are the truth and nothing else. Don't _you _dare say anything else! Don't say anything if you don't know anything about it. You have no idea how much Rose is hurting because of you. For once in your life, would it kill you to try?" He all but growled at her. I had to say I was quite impressed for him to stand up to my mom like that. When I saw her face though, it was something I had never seen before. It was full of pain and regret. She started to say something, but closed her mouth before she could let out a sound. She turned around abruptly and walked away. I think I saw some tears in her eyes too, but I could've been wrong. _

_I turned around and saw a crowd of people watching us in shock. Couldn't blame them, I'd be pretty shocked too. "Rose?" Lissa whispered from the crowd. I didn't want to deal with this now so I shook my head and grabbed Dimitri by the hand, leading him towards the med clinic. "Come on; let's get you to the clinic before you pass out." I said and led him away from the staring people. Well, the cat was out of the bag. Now they all knew. Dimitri steadied his pace with mine and put his hand around my waist. I leaned into him. _

_I'm glad I went back for him. I needed him in my life and I needed him to get through all of my shadow darkness. I loved him truly from the bottom of my heart. I probably would've been quite depressed if he had not survived from the attack. Still would've been after we graduated. Well, I don't know, but it's a guess. So practically it would've ruined me. I would've been too depressed to protect Lissa. So I had to do it. _

_Now I just wish my mom would understand. I really do want us to get along. She's still my mother and I love her unconditionally. I'd like to have a normal mother like most teenagers. Every child needs they're mother, not like I'm saying I'm a child, but still a mother, like the one who loves you and is there for you. Who is proud of her child and tells it to them, supportive and caring. My mom is the total opposite. Proof; she dumped me here when I was five. She never kept in touch. I just saw her occasionally in some event or when guardians were needed. Or something like that. She barely even talked to me. She didn't know anything about me, still does not. Is it too much to ask for her to care? I guess so. _

_We walked into the clinic together, getting some stares. Dr. Olendzki rushed to us as soon as she saw us come in. She led us to a room and checked us both out. "Well, Belikov, I'll have to keep you here for some time, you seem to be pretty badly hurt. You're free to go though, Rose." She had told us. "I have to say though, I'm surprised you survived without any serious damage. I guess I'm just used to seeing you here bruised and cut often." She had said teasingly. I smiled and Dimitri chuckled._

_"So," She started when she was all finished and was putting back everything, "I heard about what happened with Guardian Hathaway." She said softly. "I don't want to intrude, but I don't agree with her. I hope everything works out. I'm happy for you." She said, surprising both me and Dimitri. She left the room, not waiting for our replies. But I guessed she knew we would be thankful._

_I smiled at the laying Dimitri on the hospital bed. He moved over and patted the spot next to him. I lay next to him and snuggled closer. I sighed and closed my eyes. "Now they know." I mumbled._

_"Now they know." He murmured. I asked him how long he thought they'd keep him here. "I don't know." He murmured as he pulled me closer and wrapped his arms around me. _

_"I have to go." I whispered to him and started to get up. He held my hand, stopping me. I started to protest, but he pulled me into a passionate kiss. It lasted several minutes, but I eventually pulled away, as much as I didn't want to. "I really have to go and I need to talk to Lissa." I told him. He nodded and said goodbye. I kissed his cheek and left. I had to face Lissa some time, might as well be now. _

_I found her outside the clinic with Adrian. She had been healing the wounded with him. "Little Dhampir." Adrian had greeted me happily as soon as he noticed me walking towards them. Lissa turned around, looking a bit mad, but sad too. She smiled an uncomfortable smile to me and I managed my best to give her a soft smile in return._

_"Hey, guys." I said as I stopped in front of them. Adrian said he had to be somewhere and left, guessing we'd want some time alone. I suggested we'd go for a little walk and she agreed as we headed to the woods. It was the best place for a walk as any. I waited for her to start talking. I didn't know what to say._

_Like reading my mind, she did. "Why didn't you tell me?" She asked me._

_"I couldn't tell anyone." I answered simply. _

_"Why not?"  
_

_I stopped and turned to face her. "I couldn't tell anyone, because we could've gotten into trouble." I said to her, getting angry. I calmed myself down though before I could get even angrier. I sighed and tried again. "Look, I don't expect you to understand, but please don't be mad at me. It would mean a lot to me if you'd be happy for us and support me with this. We're best friends." I said._

_"I know." She finally said after a while of silence. "I am mad that you didn't trust me though enough to tell me, but you are my best friend. And I'm happy for you." She said. I smiled and pulled her into a hug. _

"_Thank you, Liss. This means a lot to me." I said, still not letting her go. "It's nice to know that someone's being supportive about this." I murmured. She pulled away and frowned at me._

"_You know she'll warm up to it. You just have to give her some time. She'll accept it, I know she will. She's your mother for crying out loud." She said. She did have a point though. I mean, what would she do? Go away and never talk to me nor Dimitri again? Well, I hope not. _

"_Go back to Dimitri__.__" Lissa said with a smile and pushed me back towards the clinic. _

_Maybe things would work out okay. _


End file.
